Summary of Final Fantasy Couples in Five Minutes!
by pinkpuruu
Summary: ...basically... a summary of final fantasy couples in five minutes.


Summary of Final Fantasy Couples In Five Minutes~!  
By pinkpuruu and akizuki

DISCLAIMER: The following Final Fantasy characters all belong to Squaresoft and the makers of Final Fantasy. We're just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Author's Notes: (How me and akizuki planned this fic)

pinkpuruu: "You know what. I have an hankering for some Final Fantasy fanfics,"  
akizuki: "Don't bother. They all suck."  
pinkpuruu: "…oh. Then maybe we should write one."  
akizuki: "OH~! OH~! I wanna do a 'FF COUPLES IN FIVE MINUTES',"   
pinkpuruu: "…sure why not~! ^^"

Yah, so… don't expect much out of this fic. Spur of the moment things, haha. 

***

CloudxAeris (FF7)  
Cloud: "Hey there…"  
Aeris: "Yes?"  
Cloud: "So… you're the last Ancient… and I'm kinda like an Ancient… so…"  
(pause)  
Cloud: "Shouldn't we try… preserving the species?"  
(waggles eyebrows)

CloudxAeris2 (FF7)  
Cloud: "You know **WHAT** Aeris?! I went across the entire world, walked a hundred miles, got ALL OF YOUR FRIGGIN LIMIT BREAKS, and then you RUN AWAY LIKE THAT before I could even see you USE THEM!? What kind of relationship are we hav--"  
Sephiroth: "(SCHLICK)"  
Aeris: *DIES*  
Cloud: "ARGH! AGAIN WITH THE LEAVING!"

CloudxTifa (FF7)  
Cloud: "Oh Aeris… I love you so… HEY! What …?"  
(Sephiroth falls from the sky and stabs Aeris none-too-nicely)  
Cloud: "Oh. Damn."  
(looks around)  
Cloud: "Oh Tiiiiiiiiifa~!" 

CidxShera (FF7)  
Cid: "DAMNIT SHERA!! WHAT THA HELL IS THA MATTA WITH YA?!"  
Shera: "…I'm… sorry…"  
Cid: "WHY THE FRIGGIN CAN'T YOU DO THINGS RIGHT…"  
Shera: "…I… know…"  
(Cid glares, then…)  
Cid: "You do it like THIS,"  
(grabs Shera and kisses her)

RufusxScarlet (FF8)  
Rufus: "…I'm busy. Leave me alone."  
Scarlet: "Well, Rufus. Let's put it this way."  
(Rufus looks up)  
Scarlet: "This ISN'T the most revealing outfit I have."  
Rufus: "O.O" 

VincentxTifa (FF7)  
Tifa: "…Aren't you with Lucrecia?"  
Vincent: "…Aren't you with Cloud?"  
(same time)  
Vincent: "(really fast) Lucrecia-dumped-me-for-another-guy-and-became-his-wacko-experiment-and-gave-birth-to-some-kid-who-happens-to-be-Sephiroth!"  
Tifa: "Cloud-sends-me-mixed-signals-and-I-think-that-he-likes-messing-around-with-various-women!"  
(stare at each other)  
Tifa: "Wow. Another lost soul."

BarretxCloud (FF7)  
Cloud: "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! I thought only **Aeris** or **Tifa** would come!!"  
Barret: "(evil grin) Things change. Scripts change."

ZellxPigtail Girl (FF8)  
Zell: "Y-y-you're… SERIOUS?!"  
Pigtail Girl: "(nod)"  
Zell: "(throws himself at her feet) I LOVE YOU!!"  
Pigtail Girl: "…erm…"  
(minutes later)  
Zell: "(scarf scarf scarf)"  
Pigtail Girl: "(hands him more hotdogs) I should've thought of this months ago… ^^"

ZellxPigtail Girl2 (FF8)  
Zell: "What? A present?"  
Pigtail Girl: "Y-Yeah... I know you like this series..."  
Zell: "The 'PUPURUN' SERIES?! HOLY SHIIIIIIIT! THANKS!!  
Pigtail Girl: "I-I was wondering if we could go out tonight...?"  
Zell: "YAH! SURE! OF COURSE! O-Oh... but you're missing a book here. Let's go to the bookstore, okay??"

CidxEdea (FF8)  
Edea: "…Cid… you … DON'T … mind if I'm a sorcerer, right?"  
Cid: "Of course not, dear."  
Edea: "Okay. That means, of course, that I'm gonna have to be the dominant figure in this relationship."  
Cid: "…?!"  
Edea: "Yes. That's right."  
Cid: "…"  
Edea: "I'm on top."

SquallxRinoa (FF8)  
Rinoa: "…I'm with Edea on this one."  
Squall: "Damn."  


SquallxRinoa2 (FF8)  
Rinoa: "Here I am! Where Squall and I promised!"  
(Squall - elsewhere)  
Squall: "Here I am! Where we promised."  
(pause)  
Rinoa and Squall: "...Where the hell are they?"

SelphiexIrvine (FF8)  
Selphie: "(genkiness)"  
Irvine: "(stare… drool)"  
Selphie: "Yes, Irvy?"  
Irvine: "When you jump… your… (drool)"  
Selphie: "Eh?"  
Irvine: "…Promise me this. Don't ever wear another outfit. EVER."

LagunaxRaine (FF8)  
(during the war against Adel…)  
Laguna: "Eh? A letter? From … Raine?"  
Letter: "Dear Laguna…"  
Laguna: "Aw… she called me 'dear'…"  
Letter: "YOU BETTER GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK TO WINHILL BECAUSE I HAVE YOUR KID!"  
Laguna: "O.O"

LagunaxJulia (FF8)  
Julia: "…So we meet again."  
Laguna: "…Heard… you had a kid."  
Julia: "Heard YOU had a kid. TWO!"  
Laguna: "UH … UH…"  
Julia: "…And I ALSO heard that MY kid loves YOUR kid."  
Laguna: "…Uhh…"  
Julia: "…Well. A little incest won't hurt…"

SquallxQuistis (FF8)  
Squall: "…Butbutbutbut… Rinoa…"  
Quistis: "(sly grin) Wouldn't you rather be with an older… and more EXPERIENCED woman?"  
Squall: "…"  
Quistis: "I have a whip."  
Squall: "…O.O…"  


ZidanexGarnet (FF9)  
Zidane: "OO You're the ONLY girl I love!"  
(a line of girls is behind Zidane screaming "I LOVE YOU~!")  
Garnet: "…(-__-)…"  
Zidane: "I don't know them! I swea… H-hey! Wait!"

ZidanexGarnet2 (FF9)  
Garnet: "You promised that I'd get to touch you THERE."  
Zidane: "W-W-Wha?? You WANT to?? But but… I'm ticklish…"  
Garnet: "You PROMISED!!"  
Zidane: "…Uh… okay…"  
Garnet: "…Oh… sooofft…"  
(strokes tail)

FreyaxFratley (FF9)  
Freya: "You don't remember ANYTHING?!"  
Fraterly: "Nope. Not a thing."  
Freya: "Not even the time we... (whisper whisper whisper)"  
Fraterly: "O.O. W-Why don't you refresh my memory?"

VivixQuina (FF9)  
Vivi: "...Don't eat me."

TidusxYuna (FFX-2)  
Tidus: "H-HOLY CRAP, YUNA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
Yuna: "Hey... How else could I cope with the depression?"

***


End file.
